


For Now It's Nice

by AideStar



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, RIP Taako, Wonderland Arc, cha boi should have died like 3 episodes ago, excessive blood and gore?, fluff (somehow), no death tho!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: Taako is unlucky. Merle cares. Magnus cries.-Spoilers for Wonderland arc, but canon divergent (kinda)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write anything normal it's all blood and gore all the time here!
> 
> Tweet @ me! @_AideStar. Looking forward to making TAZ friends!

It was so tiring. Walking and walking through each room, every challenge in this fucked up slaughter house. His gut twisted sharply as he stepped forward again, teeth biting hard into his lips. Taako couldn't take much more of this. He's been near death before, all the time honestly, but never like this. His time on the streets, on the run, even psychological pain had never been this bad.  
Breathing wasn't easy. He could feel a hot hot liquid bubble in his chest as he sucked in another breath. It tickled and seared his throat all the way up, and he barely stopped himself from coughing. There was far more blood than saliva in his mouth by now, and the coppery, bitter taste grated on him. Trying to swallow it would only cause the large metal chunk embedded in his stomach to throb, and vomit was far harder to keep down than blood.  
It was burning hot in this room. He'd been slower than usual to pick up on his surroundings lately, Gee, I wonder why?!, and couldn't even place where they were currently. Every room was the same, blurry and dark and too loud. He stopped walking and looked up, seeing Magnus and Merle ahead, blobs of color in the washed out room.  
He didn't see it, didn't feel it, but when his eyes opened from their slow blink he was on the floor, the world slanted dramatically and spinning. He felt nauseous as the metal shard pressed in harder to his stomach, and a with muted, far away Hey from his brain he realized that breathing thing wasn't happening. His ears were full full of ringing and too hot, and Taako is good here. Taako is good not here too, Taako wouldn't mind a nice nap, if that’s even a choice at this point.  
The thing is, Taako didn't tell anyone about his condition. Sure, Magnus and Merle weren't blind, but when healing went out the window he just decided whatever, no use worrying them over something they can't fix. And so Taako laid on the hard stone floor of the Judgement Room as Merle chose Forsake and bought them a free round.  
If he cast blink no one would know. Would his body just stay in another plane forever then? Eternally stiff and never decaying? That does sound preferable, but at this point the Umbra staff is out of reach and Taako is too weak to give a shit. He does think, however, in this clouded state, about his team. He shouldn't do this, this dying thing. He can't be the next Julia, can't be the long lost son. He hasn't even finished being Taako for fucks sake!  
That's when he's rolled onto his back by thick, shaking hands. He stares up then, at the domed ceiling, fading in and out of his sight. A blurry mess of greyed-brown hair looks at him from his peripheral, and Taako feels his lungs seizing up painfully. The hot lava filling his chest clogs at the base of his neck, pressing with a huge weight on him.  
Hands hover over his wounds close enough to radiate heat onto his skin. One comes close to his face and he closes his eyes. A very muffled, very panicked voice speaks above him, and another replies. Hands cup his face, and Taako has no time to register before lips are pressed to his.  
It's soft? Warm? Breath is forced into him and bubbles through the thick blood in his chest and Taako convulses hard. He shifts fast, his brain seems to swing violently with him, and he chokes and coughs up the lava, sticky blood clinging to his skin and soaking his clothes. A hard grip holds him as he goes limp. The ringing has dissipated now, but he can't comprehend the vocalizations coming from above him.  
A pressure is touching his parasite though, the large hunk of metal reacting violently.  
Taako jerks, but hands hold him down. Magnus? Another delicate touch and a searing pain consumes his chest as he realizes he's screaming. Then it's gone. Bright white fills his vision as his eyes snap open. Something presses down enough to crush him as shouting starts up. Hands pinch and crush as another set pierces his navel and pulls and knots and pulls up his middle. His head lolls to the side, eyes open and chest empty, and he feels Magnus's warm, blood-slicked hand envelop his.  
It's cold now. The ground is ice and the thread being stitched into him is oil to the fire beneath it. Taako grits his teeth and Magnus wipes tears off the elf's cheek. The needle yanks, knots, and secures the wound, though Taako’s skin is still soaked in warm, wet red.  
He's sat up against the wall, vision swimming and heart beating hard enough to feel in his toes. He shivers hard, and Magnus moves Taako into his lap, wrapping him in a warm hug. They sit there for a while. Merle paces, only his feet in view.  
“H…..hhhey”, Taako rasps. Magnus takes his hand and rubs a circle into the palm.  
“How are you feeling, buddy?” Merle says. It's quiet. He sounds concerned.  
“Hahah.. m’fine.” Taako lifts his head, vision coming into focus.  
“You scared me there,” Magnus breathes from behind him. Taako leans back into his chest.  
“That's because you're a big softie.” Taako sighs. Merle seems appeased and starts packing up his bloodied supplies. The parts of Magnus visible are coated in dried blood as well, hands and arms up to the elbow a deep red. Taako holds onto the fighter's hand.  
“Hey, Mags?” He whispers. Magnus relaxes some.  
“Yeah bud?” He murmurs. His voice cracks slightly, and as Taako shifts he sees Magnus's eyes are rimmed with red.  
“...” Taako stares for a moment.  
“What,” Magnus squeaks, shoulders raising. Taako smiles.  
“Your lips are soft, loverboy.” He smirks, and presses a quick peck to the startled man's cheek before standing and going after Merle. Magnus takes a second, but soon he's rushing back to the team, a light blush on his cheekbones.  
After Wonderland they'd have a talk, but for now… For now it was nice.


End file.
